paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye goes to space
Summary: Johnson Space Center Allows Skyes current career to expand to space, and is asked to go on a mission. Chase is asked if he could fill in for a space EMT. He says yes, but he dosent know any medical information. Can marshall help chase before skye goes to space? Alone? Marshall: so let me get this streaight, you have half a month to practice before going to space. Chase: yes. And if i Dont i wontt be Able to go into space woth skye. Marshall: why wouldntt you just stay on earth? Youlll get calcuim decay by goong in space. As soon as anyone comes Back from 0 gravity they are so weak. Chase: (thinking) thatss why imm worried. (Talking) um marshall i can tell you why i wanna go to space. Let me tell you a secret. Chase: (whispering real real queitly) i have a crush on skye. Marshall: Hahahahah hey fuzzy chase has a- Chase: (trying to disrupt marshallss noise) La La La La La La La La La La Marshall: ok fine ill stop. Marshall: (unexcepedntly starts talking again) Chase: (jumps to cover marshallss mouth with his paw) (accidently hits marshallss skull minorly) Marshall: i forgot what i was gonna say Chase: Phew! (Inside of chases mind) Chase: where am i? Skye: you made it to space chase Chase: skye! Man on radio: i dontt mean to disturb you two but we need some of the Equitment to be repaired Chase: ok (both chase and skye walk out to repair the equipment, Chase: if only rocky was here. Skye: space junk Coming towards us Skye: Houston space debris is coming twardss me should i hang onto the the ship or try to dodge it. Man on radio: probably dodge Skye: ok. Skye: (makes one mistaje accidently and floats into the vacuum of space. Chase: skye! Nooooo! (Gets hot in the head by space debris then wakes up) Chase: (wakes up yelling) Chase: i dontt wanna go to space! Yet i cantt leave alone skye either... Chase: I hope that nightmare dosent become real. ???: dontt worrying imm pretty sure theylll do everything they can to make sure it dosent happen. Chase: huh? Phew. Just my concoiusness Ryder: but imm not your concoiusness Chase: (gets scared and jumps up) Ryder: its just me chase. Ryder: cantt sleep? chase: if pepole knew what types of nightmares i was expeirencing, you wouldvee been considered einstien. Ryder: what was your nightmare about? Chase: i dontt wanna to talk about it. (Looks up and yells) Ryder: Are you afriad of going in space? Chase: yes. Chase: just dont get anything near me that reminds me if space and i should be ok. Ryder: um ok. (the next morning) (chase turns out unable to sleep) Marshall: chase? Chase? Where are you? Chase: zzz Marshall: chase wake up. Wake up! Its day 2 of space training. Chase: (gets up) Rubble: hi marshall what are you doing. Marshll: showing chase how t- wait.. I remember this happening. Zuma: Deja Vu Rocky: your Probably expeirencngg Deja Vu. Chase: i feel tired... (Yawns) Marshall: most Likley a body that grew up in space since infancy would most likley not work normally. Marshall: oh chase in 5 min youlll have to go to rocky for physics and astrophysics Chase: ok. Marshall: before time runs out, imm gonna teach you cordanition. Marshall: its really hard in spacee so i will try to improve it while you aree here on earth. Marshall: try to chase your tail while spinning as fast as possible without crashing into anything. Chase: youvvee got it! Chase: (chases tail really really fast) Marshall: man your fast. Chase: ok Marshall: now do the same thing for 4 min. Chase: ok. (4 minutes later) Marshall: ok you can stop. Chase: (stops spinning while kinda dizzy) Chase: remember something funny hapenedd to me when i had to replace ribble. The same thing happened today. Marshall: now go along to rocky. Chase: oh hi rocky. Rocky: ivee made a rocket cable of sending maybe 10 pounds into low earth oribt And it also has cameras. Chase: (accidentally fallss on the luanch button) Rubble: oh hi roc-(drops treat on rocket and then the rocket peirces the treat) (rocket launches) Rubble: No! My treat! (Looks at the rockets camera) Rocky: itss in low earth orbit Rubble: man thats far. Rocky: and by my caculationsitit will fall back down- Rubble: yes! Rocky: in paris. Rubble: no! (scene changer: Paris, France.) (treat comes down while on fire due to entering earths amphospheree) Poodle: (gets hit by the treat and thinks that the man threw it at him) (and it hurt the poodle by leaving a bruise) Poodle: (growling a little) (then attacks man) Person: no! No! (In english) it wasntt me! I was jstt watching the mime! (gets hurt by the poodle plus lit on fire) Men: ah! fire! (Jumps into the french harbor) Rocky: wow that french town was costall just like adventure bay Ryder: hi rocky what are you up to? (looks at The fallen rockets camera) Ryder: (sees the man sinkingg in the water) Ryder: on 2nd thought i dontt wanna know. (Ryder enters the lookout with a tv on) Reporter: Sciencetests Say There is a rouge object soon about to enter our solar systym. They call this object a nuetron star. With 3X sun gravity, its expected to destroy earth in 75 years. (A dog was secretly spying) (skye is walking outside of the lookout) ???: take these. There replicas of the orignall pup tags, and work the same way, except these can give you everlasting youth while you wear them. Just give me the original pup tags. (skye nods her head up a down) (gives the dog her puptagg) Skye: um marshall Your pup tag please ill bring it back Marshall: ok (gives puptag). Skye: Chase May I Borrow your pup tag chase? Chase: of course hon-(silences himself then gives skye the pup tag) Skye: thank you chase (walks away) Chase: (slaps himself) (thinking) what was i thinking Skye: (gets the tags and gives them to ???) ???: thanks (gives the replica tags to skye)(and then takes the orininganl tags) (Skye gives the replica tags back to everyone)